Unlearned Lesson
by SB Sound FX
Summary: Mad Mod is back, and better than ever.
1. Intro and Beast Boy's Trial

**"Unlearned Lesson"**

**Created By: SB Sound FX**

**(Intro)**

It had been a cold day inside the Titan's Tower, colder than any other day it would seem. All the Titans had been sleeping… or charging gently.  A soft hissing noise would begin to travel through the tower. No one had reacted to it, Who would attack the tower at 3:45 in the morning?  Soon enough everyone woke in those infamous chairs, hearing that infamous voice to greet them as they woke.

_Chapter one: Beast Boy's Trial. _

**Disclaimer:**

****

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything to do with them. The only thing that I could possibly own is this little fan fiction that most likely no one will read.

--

**Added Notes:Thanks to anyone who's encouraged me. Uh, that's about it. Here it goes! Okay, I just put the intro into Chapter 1. Things were too weird before.**

--

**(Begin)**

" 'Ello duckies and loves!" Was the first thing the Titans heard. They had all been struggling, but the chairs wouldn't budge. Mad Mod made his way in front of them, walking past each one of them slowly. "That's right duckies! I'm back, with some improvements!" He quickly sped his attention to Robin, "Robin, Robin, Robin…why in the world would you of made it so easy for me to escape?"

_Flashback:  
--It had been about day ten for Mad Mod in jail. Each one of those days he'd been secretly working. He worked like a slave, not getting an inch of rest. When the police would check what he'd been doing, it would seem he'd been tinkering with the air. When it was time for Mad Mod to receive his lunch, he picked something out of his pocket and shined it into the cop's eyes. The cop flopped over lifelessly, his eyes glimmering with white and black swirls. He used this device on anyone who passed him while escaping. When he finally escaped, he'd gotten to work on his new lair. It had merely taken the insane old man a week. —_

_End Flashback._

Before any of the Titans could even respond do him, the gem on his staff broke off, revealing a switch. He pressed his thumb down on it, and each of the titans was thrown into their own separate rooms. Beast boy's room had been green, Robin's red, Star fire's pink, Cyborg's blue, and Raven's black. There had been a Mad Mod in each room, each of them wearing the color shirt of the room they were in. 

In Beast boy's room, Beast boy had been trying valiantly to escape from the chair. He'd made a vow to himself this time that he wouldn't get hypnotized. A huge screen would drop in front of Beast boy, making him swallow uneasily. "Err, you're not getting me again!"

Mad Mod peeked his head over At Beast boy. "Now, now, my green 'lil friend. I'm not here to hypnotize you. Though you _were_ the easiest. But that has always been the case, haven't it? I don't even think your little friends need you." The screen began to flicker, but not black and white. It had begun showing clips of the rare times that Beast boy contributed, and the many times that he was simply thrown away like a rag. But it would take more than that to make Beast boy give up.

Beast boy grunted, still trying to escape. "Err if you think I'm going to betray my friends because of some stupid clips then you're wrong!" He continued struggling, but the chair still wouldn't even flinch. "Dude, how much time did you put in these chairs anyway?" o.o;

Mad Mod gave a slight chuckle. " 'Ell it didn't take much for you."

Beast boy growled slightly, "That's it dude! You're going down! …Once…I get out of this chair." He sighed, concentrating on changing his form. It had been hard, because of the chair. Some part of the chair was preventing his powers to be used. "Alright Beast boy…think happy thoughts…like from that movie. Let's see, girls, mopeds, video games, girls…girls, girls." After about ten minutes of just repeating himself he finally concentrated enough, blasting into a…little bunny. The chair's straps would tighten to the point where the green bunny was squished into the edge of the chair. The bunny's eyes twitched, and after a while he finally managed to shift into rhino form. The chair smashed apart, and Beast boy turned into human form cheering. "Wahoo! Go Beast boy, Go Beast boy, you got away from the chair, go Beast boy!"

A sweat drop rolled down Mad Mod's face. "Guess we'll have to do this the old way." A screen fell in front of Beast boy, the old white and black stripes twirling in front of him. He quickly fell into a drooling slumber, mumbling random things.

--

**(End)**

Well, there's chapter one. If/when someone writes a review for this, I'll be sure to mention and respond to it in my next chapter. Oh, I'll be taking each titan's "trials" one by one. The order goes like this.

1.Beast Boy

2.Cyborg

3.Raven

4.Star Fire

5.Robin

Thanks for reading!


	2. Cyborg's Trial

"Unlearned Lesson"  
_Chapter two: Cyborg's Trial _  
Created by: SB Sound FX

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything to do with them. The only thing that I could possibly own is this little fan fiction that most likely no one will read.

--

**Added Notes:**

Raven A. Star-Thanks a bunch, you were the first to respond to the story…well, before I edited it and stuff. Very appreciated.

Blackshield- Hey I don't think BB deserved It! Hah. And, thanks for the compliment.

Star1993- Glad you liked it, and I'm gonna try and update A.S.A.P, every time. You know how school and stuff is.

Empty Raven (Friend on AOL)-Hmm, you're just sucking up. Just kidding.

--

**(Begin)**

And so, with Beast Boy…preoccupied…there were four titans left. In the next room over, Cyborg was literally about to break from the restraints. He squinted his eyes, but then finally relaxed, resting for a moment. "Man when I get my hands on that old piece of overgrown turtle leftovers…I swear."   
  
But before he could finish his statement, the blue shirted Mad Mod would stroll in front of him. "Well, my obese little ducky, we have a special surprise for you. I've been studying you lately, you like cars. 'Ell then ducky, prepare yourself for the greatest car magazine known to man." An old, crappy run down car magazine was shown to him.

Cyborg laughed once, "What? Is this supposed to scare me or something?" He studied the magazine, laughing with each cruddy old car.

" 'Ell, you shouldn't be laughing. You'll be riding one of those in a second."

Cyborg blinked, a bit confused. "Me, ride one of THOSE?! Ahahah, you're crazy!" But before Cyborg knew it he was in one of those crapmobiles, on some kind of racetrack. Up next to him came Mad Mod in a shiny brand new red racecar.

"Let's make a little wager, 'f I win then I get to use that bald head 'o yours for a mop! Ready? Go!"

Cyborg was still in shock from being in that old cruddy thing, not even having time to respond before Mad Mod sped off, leaving cyborg in his dust. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to do my magic!" Cyborg quickly went to work on the car, tinkering with everything. "Okay…here we go baby!" Cyborg grinned, slamming his foot on the pedal…but…the car would simply fall apart, like cardboard. In fact, it was made of cardboard. Cyborg landed on his side, somehow still strapped into the seatbelt. "Help…. help me…anybody?" A sweat drop rolled down the side of cyborg's head as he laid there, helpless. Soon enough a cute little kitty came and sat it self on the side of Cyborg's head. "Well, now I'm stuck in a seatbelt on the ground with a cat on my head…I swear that old man is gonna have..it?" Before he knew it he had a little poop pebble falling onto his face. "Ahhhhghh! Mad Mod!" And with that, Mad Mod came up next to cyborg, winning the race.

" 'Ell, aint that a shame, ducky? Seems I win the race." They were suddenly back in the room, Mad Mod pressing the same button on his staff, somehow cyborg floated up like a magnet, and his head was used to mop the floor. The only thing Cyborg could do was grumble, hoping by some miracle his powers would come back and he could pummel Mad Mod.

--

**(End)**

Well, thought I'd throw some comedy in there. Sorry, couldn't help but use Cyborg. He's the biggest, toughest one. It's just so much more tempting to abuse the tough ones. Thanks so much for all the comments! I hope I can live up to them. Keep the reviews coming please! Positive or negative, just be honest.

__


	3. Raven's Trial

"Unlearned Lesson"  
_Chapter three: Raven's Trial _  
Created by: SB Sound FX

**Disclaimer:**

--

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything to do with them. The only thing that I could possibly own is this little fan fiction that most likely no one will read.

--

**Added Notes:**

Haha, I find myself writing these things in school. Oh, and if you have any suggestions I'll be glad and try to throw them in somewhere.

Raven A. Star- Thanks, glad people enjoy it.

Bbcomedygirl- I loved the episode too, that's why I'm writing the fan fic.

--

(Begin)

With two of the titans taken out, only three remained. Inside the dark purple room, those three famous words could be heard repeated over and over. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She would say for one last time. She sighed leaning back in the chair, "Ugh." She remembered the last visit the Titans had paid to Mad Mod she went through gym class. She presumed the same punishment would be in order this time. She had _no_ idea. Mad Mod crept up to her, that evil grin on his face.

"Drama!" He would shout out to her, "I couldn't think of anyone better then me love Raven for it. Let's see, let's see…who should Raven be acting as? I have 'n idea! You'll be the janitor!  
  
"I'll be the what…?" Suddenly Raven appeared on the stage, in some old, wrinkly, dirty, green janitors suit. On her head was some old trucker hat, that was labeled on the front "Big Bob's janitor service." A laugh could be heard far off, but Raven didn't find it the least bit funny. The cold pale stare she gave pretty much said all the words she was thinking. She wished she could use her powers right about now.

Mad Mod would appear on stage, lights beaming onto him. " 'ell me love…you're forgetting your mop!" Suddenly Cyborg appeared, Raven's hands being forced on his feet. She would begin pushing his head on the stage, cleaning it off.   
  
"Uhm, sorry Cyborg -.-" Cyborg had been too angry at the moment to even say anything. Suddenly a rumbling noise was heard through the area. It would get louder, and louder. Suddenly the stage change from a stage, to some kind of huge street, every house had locked doors. "…What's going on?" Suddenly hundreds of people stumbled past Raven and Cyborg, Cyborg still being used as a mop. Suddenly that same stampeding noise was heard, and a bunch of bulls raced out from the street. Cyborg's eyes widened, shouting for Raven to run. Normally she didn't run, but this was a special occasion. She ran, Cyborg's face being pummeled through the street. Finally they ran into some alley, all the bulls running past them. She sighed, leaning against the brick wall. That janitor suit was really beginning to get itchy for her.

Suddenly, a green bull rushed into the alley, sprinting straight at Raven. Raven jumped up, the green bull smacking straight into Cyborg's metal half of his head. Cyborg went flying away from Raven, pummeling into the bricks. Raven looked over at the downed body, a bit of worry in her eyes. "Uh…you alright Cyborg?" Cyborg raised up his hand, to signal he was okay…just taking a breather. She then turned to the green bull, examining it a bit…how many green bulls could there be out there? "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy had been too hypnotized to even hear any words; only thing that would get him out of this one was a joke. Raven didn't have any jokes, just sarcasm at times. And Cyborg, well he was still taking a breather. The bull rushed at Raven, she ran out of the way but unfortunately his horn caught onto that uniform. The bull rammed her into the wall, holding her there for a while. Then one of those head statues of Mad Mod's came in, throwing a tiny dart into the jacket, holding her up onto the wall. The bull pulled it self out, and then went back to human form, drooling away. A bucket dropped from the sky, landing under Beast Boy's mouth. The drool slowly collected, then finally Cyborg was lifted once more, his head dunked in the drool and then wiped the floor. Raven struggled some, but somehow that little dart kept her up. She was beginning to lose her cool.   
  
Some clapping was heard, as the stage was reverted back into sight. Raven still was pinned, and Cyborg was still being used as a mop. Mad Mod walked out chuckling a bit, "I give that act five stars! But me love and duckies, that isn't the only act going on!" A screen dropped in front of them, though Beast Boy couldn't watch it anyway. The screen would show Star fire. "Let's see how your little friend does!"

--

(End)

Well, please review. All of them so far have been greatly appreciated.


	4. Star Fire's Trial

"Unlearned Lesson"  
_Chapter four: Star Fire's Trial_  
Created by: SB Sound FX

**Disclaimer:**

****

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything to do with them. The only thing that I could possibly own is this little fan fiction that most likely no one will read.

--

**Added Notes:**

Raven A. Star- Heh, thanks a ton. Much love.

BlackShield-Nah, I don't hate Cy. Just funny to see the big guy get pushed around a bit.

Bbcommedygirl- Three in a row huh? Anyways…Yep, Beast Boy rules. Actually he's my favorite character…that's why I did his first. And what do you mean I'm good at torture stories? What am I, Mel Gibson? Haha, just joking.

Oh, I've decided to skip Robin's trial. You'll see why. Maybe I'll do it later on, after I've finished the fic and just throw it in as an on core of sorts…as if anyone would want one. Man, I have a huge stomach/ear ache. I have crap like flowing out of my ear…lmao…but I still find myself sneaking on the comp when I'm home sick for all of my fic fans…--; I'm nuts dude.

--

**(Begin)**

Star Fire had been sitting nervously in that pink room, she flashed back to when that huge stamp from the ceiling came crashing closer and closer to her. Mad Mod had been twirling his staff around, pondering what to do with Star Fire. She'd been so innocent, and naïve when it came to Earth.  He turned away from her, a slight grin forming on his face. He paused for a second, letting the grin die down and spun around to face her. "Now, me love…you're new here aren't you?" Star Fire nodded once, reluctantly. "I suppose you think that this place is so perfect, don't you love?"

"Well it is evil clorbags like you that make it imperfect! And do not call me 'love'!" Her eyes began to glow green, but they died down.

Mad Mod blinked a bit, in a way surprised at her anger. " Ell maybe you should see how _imperfect_ it really is." And so, random clips were shown where bad things were shown. For example, little bunnies being hunted and shot down for someone's fur coat. Star Fire watched, stunned at what she was seeing. She'd always thought that earth, except for villains, was so nice.

Her eye twitched once. "But I do not understand…these must all be lies! Lies, lies, lies! And…even if these images are true then there is still good in the world! Like my friends!"

He turned to her, crossing his arms, "You mean your friends who aren't here now, when you need 'em most? In fact, they're all safe and sound at the tower as we speak. He pressed that button on his staff, a huge screen dropping down showing each of the other titans, sitting enjoying them selves. "And what's this? Seems a bit 'o romance has struck." A clip was shown, robin and raven inching closer and closer, about to share a kiss.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, until she saw the last clip she screamed out "Stop it, stop it, stop! I will believe you…just show no more of it." She frowned, tons of thoughts racing through her head.

Mad Mod was trying to hold back his laughing, but he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, me love, there'll always be room for you in Mad Mod's school.

"Don't touch her!" Came from a distance, an exploding birdarang flying out of nowhere and collided into Mad Mod. Strangely, he was thrown back. Was he real this time, or some funky hologram? And if he wasn't a hologram then why hadn't he been old? Robin dropped in, just in time as usual. He cut open Star's restraints, grabbing her hand as he ran off. "No time to explain, we need to help the others!"

And so they rushed off, Star not having a second to get a word in. They'd be heading for Beast Boy's room first.

--

**(End)**

Man, Mel Gibson don't got nothing on bunnies being hunted.  Please review.


	5. Abandoned Heart

"Unlearned Lesson"  
_Chapter five: Abandoned Heart_  
Created by: SB Sound FX

**Disclaimer:**

--

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything to do with them. The only thing that I could possibly own is this little fan fiction that most likely no one will read.

--

**Added Notes:**

Kado shujin Sara- Heh, I'm glad no one had a negative statement. "Ohmigawsh how could you say that!? Mel Gibson is a perfect man who does NOT deserve to be made fun of!!!" That's what I expected…whatever, my mom's really Christian, I'm used to it.

BlackShield- don't worry, I'll whack someone with a hockey stick if they're wearing a coat made of bunnies.

Raven A. Star- Hmm…Well, I've done some editing with the chapters. See, when I combined Chapter one and the pre-chap, I guess it added two chaps or something? Forget about it…heh…you can expect one chapter a day, perhaps some times every two days. I'm consistent with things, because I know people are waiting. I pretty much will never do two a day…

Hey, by the way, feel free to IM me on AIM/AOL too, fxsoundxf is my s/n. Thanks a bunch! I think I got 15 or so reviews, 15 more then I thought I'd have. I'm going to spark a bit of drama this chapter, and no…not what happened with Raven.

--

**(Begin)**

And so, on the way to the green room, Star Fire suddenly stopped in her tracks, Robin getting thrown forward a bit. He turned, walking over to her. "What's the matter Star?" He blinked once.

She clenched her fists at her sides, "I will not trust someone who has been hiding…and-and tricking me into believing wrong things all this time. And I will certainly not have him hold my hand! I will find a way out of this dreadful place on my own!"

Robin stood there, dead in his own tracks, caught like a deer in the middle of a street with a drunken trucker speeding. "Star..Fire…I…what did I do?" It would seem that someone could tear his heart out, tear it into shreds, and put the shreds through a paper shredder and it still wouldn't amount to the pain he'd been feeling just then.

Back at the drama room, Raven was about ready to barf after watching Star's trial. Her eye twitched a bit, "Did I just…see…me…and…robin…ugh anyone seen that bucket?" She'd still been pinned against that wall; Cyborg had woken Beast Boy up a while ago with some lame joke so he could watch what was happening. Cyborg was still being used as a mop, but when it came time to watch he froze. When Star went off on her own, everyone watching put a slight frown on his or her faces.

For a second it seemed as if…Mad Mod was frowning. Quickly it changed to a huge smile, "Ahaha even better then the last act!" He clasped his hands together, that big smile lasting.

The three titans stared at him angrily, but suddenly they all disappeared. Cyborg And Raven both appeared on some desert like structure, a huge cliff beneath them. Sort of like the road runner-coyote set up, only if you fell you weren't getting back up. "Hey, where'd Beast Boy go?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven looked down the cliff, then all around. "I don't know, I can't see him. Mad Mod probably separated us again."

It was true; Beast Boy appeared in some grassy field, flowers spread all over the place. He blinked, searching around. "Uh…dude…not my kind of environment."

Star Fire appeared right next to him, and spun her head around to spot him. "Beast Boy! Glorious! One who does not share in the lying!"

He blinked once, sighing. "Uh…right…Star, about Robin." Star Fire simply crossed her arms and turned away at the mention of his name. "Guess…I'll tell you later?"

And so, if Beast Boy and Star were together, and if Raven and Cyborg were together, that meant Robin was by himself. You could find Robin walking through a snowy, foggy, uncomfortable abandoned area. He was basically about to freeze to death.

Back with Cyborg and Raven, that hot temperature was uneasy on them. Suddenly a small crack began to form under their feet. Cyborg looked over to Raven, and she looked back at him, "I… don't think we were sent here for tea."

Beast Boy had then seen something, something orange and blue. It didn't seem like a flower, he ran over to see what it was.  It was a flower, but on fire. "Whaa!" He stepped on it, but his shoe just lit up. He whipped his shoe off, the whole field suddenly beginning to light up. "RUN STAR!"

Robin just seemed to trudge through the blizzard, thinking thoughts as cold as the snow.

--

**(End)**

HEE HEE HEE! I want apple juice! Review please.


	6. Flailing Darkness

"Unlearned Lesson"  
_Chapter six: Flailing Darkness_  
Created by: SB Sound FX

**Disclaimer:**

****

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything to do with them. The only thing that I could possibly own is this little fan fiction that most likely no one will read.

--

**Added Notes:**

Sorry I didn't update for a while, since my parents are divorced I get to see my dad rarely, but let's not get into my life story. 24 reviews or so…cool.

Blackshield- Believe it or not I aim for this only to be funny. Maybe some seriousness thrown in, but that's what makes a comedy. It can't all be funny.

Raven A. Star- Glad there's no more confusion. And, why not just download AIM at AIM.com or whatever?

siliven()- Well, I guess the only thing I can say to that is I like the way my story is going. If people won't read or review it just because it's a bit short then whatever, but people whom do I appreciate. Hmm, and maybe she wouldn't…then again she was worn out from the bunny hunting…haha.

Monique- No, no, no, my friend, YOU are so cool.

bloody-rose-demon- Well he may act idiotic at times, but it takes a genius for all of those hypnotics and everything that he makes. I mean in the series of course.

Kado shujin Sara- Keehee burn robin burn! Or…like freeze or something. Just joking, believe it or not I began watching teen titans because of Robin. I was a Batman fan when younger, I saw Robin and I knew I had to check it out. So basically I came for the Robin but stayed for the show. Made me glad to be a Batman fan.

Star1993- As far as the relationships go, I don't exactly know yet. I'm pretty sure the most I'll go for this fic is hinting. As for the coupling, if it happens…well I'll just worry about that if it comes along. Depends on what you, the people, want. I'm open to suggestions.

--

**(Begin)**

It had seemed the field Beast Boy and Star Fire were in had been some huge fireball. They'd been at the last patch of grass, surrounded by fire. Just before it could get them, Beast Boy finally thought fast and turned into a pterodactyl, Star Fire grabbing onto it as it flew high up. The flames slowly began to form together; they seemed to be taking shape. Bit by bit the flames stacked to form some type of huge human shaped figure. If you looked close enough, you could see it was shaped like Mad Mod. Beast Boy slowly turned to Star Fire, giving her a slight peer. She got the message, dropping off of him and took flight her self. Her hands began to glow green, as did her eyes. It was strange how here there powers could be used. Beast Boy flapped his wings fiercely; ready to try something to take down that thing.

Down in the snowy structured area, Robin trudged forward. His breath was clearly seen, especially when he coughed from the chills traveling through his body. Suddenly he felt a rumble shake from under where he was walking. He sighed, pretty much knowing his fate from all the cartoons he watched. There had been a huge boulder of snow chasing behind him. He slowly turned around, another calm sigh emitting from him. He turned back forward once more. He counted to three, hoping he'd been seeing things. He turned around once more, yes; it had still been there. He sighed once more, but then spread his eyes open. "WAAAAHHHH!" He began sprinting like a mad man, as fast as he could away from the thing. The expression on his face was priceless, he had no time to do anything but run. The only way he could possibly run faster was if Kitty needed another date to prom.

That crack under Raven's and Cyborg's feet continued to spread farther. Without hesitation, Raven held out her palm in front of Cyborg. "Azarath metrion Zinthos!" He was eloped in a black and white aura, soon lifted into the air. She took flight her self, flying forward. The floor beneath them was shattering at every passing second. As if it weren't hard enough concentrating to fly and carry Cyborg, rocks began shooting from underneath them. She grunted, dodging them and trying to prevent Cyborg to get hit himself. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, she'd been exhausted after five minutes of it. Finally she grunted, her eyes dimming down, she'd lost a bit of control and Cyborg was smashed with a rock. He was sent hurling out of her control, about to plummet into the darkness that seemed to never end. "Cyborg!" was the last thing heard.

--

**(End)**

Really sorry about the wait AND the shortness of this one, I think it was shorter then the rest. I'm really busy lately, with parent problems. I could barely do this. But I couldn't leave you guys hanging, love you all too much. Please review.


	7. Ducks Never Die

Unlearned Lesson"  
_Chapter seven: Ducks never die. _  
Created by: SB Sound FX

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything to do with them. The only thing that I could possibly own is this little fan fiction that most likely no one will read.

--

**Added Notes:**

Wow, it's been a while since I have updated. I'm really sorry guys, to tell the truth I was thinking about just leaving it there. Then again, I know how much things suck when you're left hanging. Unfortunately me and my lazy self has summer school, so I will do this one conclusion for you all. I want to give a very special thanks to every one who reviewed; I don't think I had one totally bad one yet. You guys rule, tons, and if you ever want me to read your fic, I'll be happy to oblige. This has been Joe, and this has been Joe's final Added Note for "Unlearned Lesson."

--

**(Begin)**

Cyborg heard Raven's last cry for him, but in seconds all he could hear and feel was darkness. It seemed he just kept falling and falling…until finally he saw sight of something. There were three figures, two seemingly very small, and one huge ball of fire. He came crashing down, the green dinosaur figure swooping below just in time. Thankfully it could carry the teen on it's back. "Beast Boy? Oh man am I glad to see you guys!" He looked over to the huge figure. "Goodness gracious great balls of fire!" He blinked, too many CD commercials for him.

Star Fire had been sending bolts like a crazed woman. "And this is for all of my friends!" She sent a huge beam at the beast, the beast simply smacking it away. It held up a finger, turning it left to right, as if saying 'Tsk, tsk, ducky."

With out warning, Cyborg stepped up on the pterodactyl's back, the dinosaur giving a slight squeal. He held up his arm, a huge cannon emerging from it. "Booya!" He shouted as the beam flew from his arm, straight at the flaming beast…but just as Star Fire's it was slapped away. "Wait…Beast Boy, Star! I have an idea!" Star Fire flew to him, Cyborg whispering things to them. Suddenly Star's eyes began to glow green again, a bolt appearing. What was she thinking? This would never work. But, this time Cyborg began charging a blast at the same time. He sent his at Star's and Star's sent hers at Cyborg's. They combined into an orb of green and blue swirling energy. The pterodactyl flew up, his wing being pulled back and full force smashed against the blast. In excessive speed it was sent at the monster, but this time it blew a hole in it's chest. It fell down on its knees, seemingly defeated. The landscape returned to its grassy structure, Star Fire and Beast Boy flying down to the ground. Star Fire immediately began cheering, that they'd done it.

Beast Boy dropped Cyborg off, turning into human form. "Dude, too much pizza for you this month." He grabbed a hold of his back, feeling like an old man. "Call the doctor…"

Star Fire grabbed their arms, flying off. Surprisingly she picked them up as if they were feathers. "We can get you to the veterinarian later, Beast Boy! We must go now! Raven must be in needing of help!

Beast Boy growled once, "What do you mean veneration!?"

Back to where Robin was, he'd still been running from the over sized snowball. Seeing as this was getting nowhere, the giant ball turned into a beast similar to the fire beast. It was intimidating, and huge. It began laughing maniacally…but it was doing it too much. Robin raised an eyebrow at it. "Uhm…are we going to…fight or something now?"

The beast held up a palm, trying to catch it self. It was laughing too much, "BWAHAHAHAHA MWAHHAHH FWAHHHAHA GRAHAHAHAHA…SAHAHHAHHA!" Robin just looked up at it, staring a bit.

This continued for about 10 minutes, Robin about to fall asleep. Suddenly the words "Azarath Metion Zinthos echoed through the field, a black and white aura wrapping around the snowy thing. It stopped laughing abruptly, being lifted very high in the air, way too high to see. Raven landed gracefully in front of Robin, actually slightly smiling. "Sorry, he was interrupting my meditation."

Robin chuckled a bit, and then sighed once. Before he could say anything, Star Fire and the boys landed in front of them. "Robin I—" Before she could finish her statement, a huge fiery fist came down at her.

Robin gasped, and shouted out, "Star Fire! Look out!" Beast Boy and Cyborg ran in, but they wouldn't make it. Suddenly though, a shadow appeared around the Beast. No, Raven hadn't done it, but what? Suddenly with a splash the huge snowball landed on the fire beast, steam rising. The scene began to fade, and they all woke in their chairs, but the chairs were not strapping them in.

All the Titans ran through the place, jumping into the vent to where Mad Mod sat. Robin grinned, looking at the back figure of Mad Mod, "Hah! It's the end of the line for you, Mad Mod! You see, with us working as one, and a team we can't lose!" Beast Boy ran up to the chair, spinning it around…it…had been a doll.

There had been a note attached, Robin walking up and grabbed the note. He then began to read out loud:

_"Dear my loves and duckies…back when I brought you into my lair I knew you had a lesson to learn. You were taking out villains with such ease. Your lesson would remain unlearned at this rate. So, I brought you in to teach you, much as a father would. We have gone through many things, but I believe my wish has finally been wished. You said it correctly Robin, with teamwork you can't lose. I am glad to now call you all my children, and I am glad I can now rest in peace."_

_Your father,_

_Charles Mod._

_P.S:…DUCKIES!_

**--**

**(End)**

I hope you liked it, shish kabob! This is Joe signing off. And if you guys really, really, really want more and I get enough requests I might be able to do a different ending or an adding to this ending. Thanks again.


End file.
